The Final Curtain
by Pacific Popsicle
Summary: Kim's life is turned upside down when she runs from the most important pageant in her mother's life. As punishment she is sent to summer to learn "important life skills and values". Well who says she has to do it alone? Based off "We Are Young", thank you Ethylene! Rated T just to be safe : Loads of KICK! But not mushy.
1. Trust Chuck Taylor

**Hello readers! Thank you for choosing to read my first fanfic for Kickin It! :) I hope you all enjoy! But there is a few things I need to tell you guys. Just in case you haven't noticed there was a Kickin It Fanfic called We Are Young, go check out the summary and you will realise it is the same storyline of this fanfic, however the author of We Are Young didn't want to continue, but I wanted to. So I have taken the idea that Kim has stormed out of a pageant and is being sent to Summer Camp, so she decides to bring the boys with her. That is all that I have taken, but the story will be TOTALLY different from the other one.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It, Converse, Or anything you recognize!**

Orange. No, wait. Orange didn't even begin to describe it. _It _eing the fake tan that the seven year old in front of me had. She turned around and offered me half-hearted smile. Obviously she was one of the unlucky ones, like me. Brilliant. Yes, I, Kimberly Ann Crawford, was unlucky. My likes? Karate and _maybe _cheerleading. Dislikes? A lot of stuff, but pageants _most off all._ Which is why today was the worst day out of the five thousand four hundred and fifteen days I have ever lived. I looked up and saw the little girl's mum making her way towards her.  
"Now, stand up straight and tell this kind lady what your name is." she said.  
"Why? Your mouth is big enough to get me into these things, why don't you just tell her yourself!"  
I stood back, awed by the pumpkin that had just mouthed off to her worst enemy in life. The mum took her aside and started talking to her about the importance of not ruining their reputation in the "pageant biz". My mum, however prodded me in the back and shoved me forward.  
I looked down at the lady and smiled, she however looked up at me and scowled.  
"Name?"  
"Kim." I replied simply. She looked up at me, raised one eyebrow, and began writing it on the form.  
"Kimberly _Ann_ Crawford is what she means." my mother, of course, said. The woman nodded then handed back the entry form.  
"Your number is 634. Change rooms are down the left, keep going to get to the stage and judges area."  
I turned around, grabbed my dress from my mum and walked down the hallway to the change rooms. When I entered I could distinctly tell apart the girls that _wanted _to be here from the girls that were _forced _to be here. I walked into one of the stalls and got my dress on. I was mortified to find the orange strapless dress I had begged not to wear. I had insisted on the blue one, but no, _she _wouldn't let me have it. Sure, there was a time when I liked the dressing up as Cinderella, or owning a pair of princess slippers that went _clip clop_ and made everyone stare when you walked around, but now I'm fourteen and incase my mum has not noticed, ten years have passed and I'm not a baby anymore. Sitting on the stool that the stall provided I put my mead in my hands.  
"Why did my mum live her dream through me?" The question always drove me crazy. Even in the middle of the night when she was out socializing with her work colleagues and I was alone in my bed, the question _haunted _me. I propped my head up in my hands and sighed.  
Wait a second. Maybe I could…?  
No, never mind, she would never forgive me.  
But who cares? It's not like she's doing me any favors.  
No, I shouldn't. It would be SO wrong.  
But I am SO going to do this. She totally deserves it anyway. Plus, what's the worst that could happen?  
"This is so badass." I muffled under my breath as I carefully, but quietly unlocked the stall door. I grabbed my bag and exited the stall. Converse or Stilettoes? Converse. Always trust Chuck Taylor when you're in need.  
I put them on, but my dressed covered them, and walked through the crowd of girls applying make-up. Eventually I made it to the door and crept outside. Thank god, my mother was not waiting for me. So I did what any girl would do in this situation. I ran. Out the doors. Through the car park. With a floor length dress on. How much more interesting could my day get? I ran five blocks then stopped. But then I ran an extra three just to make sure I was far enough from my mum.  
When I stopped I was completely out of breath and puffing like a fish out of water. I found myself a café and sat down. The waiter came up to me looked at me expectantly.  
"Oh um, Hi." I coughed, still puffing from running so much.  
"Would you like to order anything?" he asks.  
"No, I'm good, thanks."  
"Then leave." he grumbled, then turned and walked away. Okay then. I'll leave. I walked outside and realised how hot the day was. I looked around and noticed that my mum hadn't found me yet. Instead of running further and risk drowning in my own sweat, I sat down on the side walk and waited. I don't know exactly what I was waiting for though. Maybe I was waiting for my mum to find me then kill me. Or maybe I was waiting for the angry baker to yell at me to move. Perhaps I was waiting for my knight in shining armor. It would seem cliché, wouldn't it? But maybe I was waiting for a miracle.  
"Kim?"  
I looked up and saw Jack looking down at me with his skateboard in his hand. Hmm…not _exactly _a miracle, but it'll do.  
"How did _you_ find _me_? I asked, baffled as to why Jack was here.  
"I didn't. The skate park is just around the corner, remember?"  
"Oh yeah." I said, remembering the time when Jack first moved to Seaford and he was looking for a good skate park. To be honest it was one of the best days of my life. I had told Jack I knew a really good place and that I would love to show him it on the weekend.  
"So…" Jack said, breaking my train of thought, "What are you doing out here, looking like a stuffed turkey?"  
"Shut up." I scowled, although I did look like a stuffed turkey as my dress had puffed up all around me when I sat down. I stood up and let the orange satin fall into place.  
"Not bad, _Kimmy_." he laughed, and surprisingly, so did I.  
"Eh, you know how my mum is. With the pageants and all that. It's like she wants to live her dream to be Miss America through me! Insane, right?"  
"Haven't you told her you don't want to?" he asked. I gave him a Don't-You-Think-I've-Already-Tried-That-Look but he laughed and shrugged his shoulders. We kept on walking and chatting about everything together. He was so much fun. Not that I had developed a crush or anything on him, but I definitely liked him in a big way. We reached the Seaford Recreation Park and found a family packing up after the picnic they'd just had. They tidied up their area and walked away to their green minivan. Jack and I noticed though that they had left behind their disposable plastic picnic blanket. I took Jack's hand and pulled him towards it. I flopped down on it and kicked of my converses.  
"What happened, Kim? Did the pageant finish early?"  
"Um…no. I snuck out actually." I said.  
"Yes you did." another voice added. I turned around quickly and found my mum fuming.  
"H-how did you find me!?" I asked.  
"I'm not stupid Kimberly. Come with me immediately, and don't make things any worse." she replied. I looked at Jack and shrugged. He gave me a small smile. I got up and stormed away to the car park, when I got in I slammed the door shut. When my mum got in the car she got in and closed the door gently, started the engine and reversed out of the car park. No words were exchanged, only the sound of the smooth engine purring in the background silently.

**Thanks you to all my readers! This is my first Kickin' It fanfiction! There will be loads of kick fluff, just give it time, I don't want to come on to mushy, I might scare you guys away! Anyways…Please review. I am SO sorry for the short chappy, I promise the next one will definitely be longer! **

**Thanks again so much! **

**xx ~Pacific Popsi**


	2. The Moronic Magnet and a Summer Plan

Long time, no write! Onto the story...

* * *

When we got home I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Running up the stairs, I tripped and fell over. My iPhone fell out of my pocket and dropped onto the floor. I picked it up abruptly and hurried to see if it was damaged or not. The screen lit up as an incoming text appeared onto the screen.

_Marcella Kripson:  
You spoil her too much, Kirssy! Send the brat away for summer to teach her a lesson!  
_

I looked at the phone in complete disbelief. It was my mum's. We must've accidentally picked up each other's phones in the car. Well, at least mine has password, much unlike my mum. I looked at the text as it flashed for a second time. I re-read it again and considered returning it to my mum to break the ice and give me an opportunity to apologise, but then my eyes hit the word _brat _and I unlocked the phone with as much haste as I could and ran to the privacy of my bedroom. Finally I could uncover what was going on through my mum's thick head, she told Marcella EVRYTHING, so why wouldn't she tell Marcella about her _problems with little Kimmy._ I have always had a bad feeling about Marcella Kripson. She seemed like a complete idiotic Barbie. I remember her threatening me as a six year old at my own birthday party. She said that I had to make my mum vote for her as head of decoration for the district's annual Christmas party so that everybody else would vote for her. It was like my mum was some kind of moron magnet, because if Kristen Crawford did something, then everybody had to do it too. The following day after my party Marcella showed up and actually had the nerve to say to me, "Get your mum to vote for me, and I'll buy you a flying pony for Christmas."  
I mean, seriously! How old did she think I was? Flying ponies? Gee, that chick belonged in a mental hospital. Maybe she is a nutcase? She always says her roots are purely Russian. So maybe she broke out of Russia's biggest mental prison and took a plane to China and then became an asylum seeker and sailed all the way to Los Angeles…just saying. I looked down at the phone again and scrolled all the way to the top today's conversation.  
(A/N: **Marcella Kripson **_Kristen Crawford)_

**Hey babe! Maybe we should catch up for lunch today, well that's if Kate's not doing a pageant. Xx  
**_I'm so sorry, I can't. Kim is doing a pageant.  
_**Shame. You know, she could do without the support for once.  
**_No,no, she likes it when I'm there. I'll text you when the pageant is over. Xx  
_**Ugh, okay. You owe me for this!  
**

Wow, just reading the first five texts showed me a whole new side to my mum. I just can't believe she said I like it when she's there_._I would never ever say that. Never in a million years, even more! I swallowed hard and kept reading a few more.

**Is it over yet?  
**_No! Kim ran away from the pageant! I have no idea why she would do this to me!  
_**She did what?! What a brat! Doesn't she understand how this will affect YOU? It's always about her!  
**_ I will call you later and fill you in on all the details! _**  
Have you found her yet?  
**_Yes, I think I can see her in the park with the Jack boy. I really don't know what to do Marci! She's driving me crazy, but I feel like part of it is my fault.  
_**No, absolutely none of it is your fault! I refuse to hear you blame yourself for her acts of stupidity!  
**_Thanks Marci, but I don't think you understand. I just don't know what to really do!  
_**You spoil her too much, Kirssy! Send the brat away for summer to teach her a lesson!  
**

That was all the texts so far. A mixture of confusion, anger and something I couldn't quite place my finger on was brewing up inside of me. Changing out of my gown, I slipped into more comfty clothes. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. I put my mum's phone down next to me and fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later I heard my dad coming up the stairs, and then he entered my room. He smiled at me and sat down at the end of my bed._  
_"Ah, my brave Kimmy." He sighed happily  
"I'm sorry, what? Hasn't mum told you? You should be furious!" I yelped in surprise.  
"Kimmy, I don't blame you for what you did today. If anything, I'm proud of you. This'll be a tale to tell _your_ kids one day.  
"Thanks dad. But what about mum?"  
"She told me about you, but hasn't said a word since."  
"Oh right, well could please give her phone back to her." I said gesturing towards it.  
"Sure. By the way, dinner's on soon."  
"Thanks." I said and then got my iPod and started playing it while I practiced my karate and cheerleading stretches. As I continued to stretch, I realised what that third emotion couldn't place my finger on was. It was worry. What if my mum does send me away for the summer to some camp? What if? What if? _What if? _I should've deleted that text Marcella sent! But I soon realised that my incident with the pageant would be the topic of every social gathering my mother had with Marcella. It was inevitable that Marcella would bring it up. I heard my dad yell from the floors below that dinner was ready, but I took my time going down the stairs. When I reached the ground floor mum was already serving dinner while occasionally glancing at her phone. She had obviously read the text from Marcella and replied to it and was now eagerly waiting for a reply.

I grabbed my dinner from her and then sat down at our big dining table. The worry in me continued to swell up, like some sort of pimple that was barely visible, but still a bother. I finished dinner rather quickly, and so did my dad. Mum however picked and prodded with her salad. I got up and left the table, but as dad got up to follow, mum latched her hand onto his arm with enough force to jerk him back in surprise.  
"Sit." She said. Dad shrugged at me and sat down. I took his plate from him and took them to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. I could hear muffled words being exchanged between the two of them. So she really was considering Summer camp to teach me a lesson.

I ran past them and I heard my mum temporarily stop mid-sentence, but then resume after she thought I was out of ear-shot. Going up the stairs I stopped and held my breath so I could at least catch a bit of their conversation.  
"Kristen, my vote isn't in this, it's not right. You have been forcing a dream you want on her!" dad said. At least he agreed with me.  
I continued up the stairs into my room and locked the door. I got onto skype and saw Milton was online.

Kim: Hey Milly :P  
Milton K: Hey Kimmy :P (that was total sarcasm btw)  
Kim: Haha, just playing.  
Milton: U okay? Jack told us what happened.  
Kim: Yeah, I'm fine  
Milton: Ur pretty brave running out of there.  
Kim: Thanks, plus nobody stands in Kim Crawford's way.  
Milton: So what's the verdict? R u in trouble?  
Kim: Dunno. Dad's on my side. In fact he's proud of me O.o But mum wants me to go to summer camp for the whole summer, I think.  
Milton: Uh oh. A non-kim summer doesn't sound good.  
I heard somebody knock at the door, so I got up and unlocked the door. Dad walked in.

"Kim, your mother is being very stubborn. I admit, I am not proud of her decision or what she has done to you. But she will not change, she is planning to send you away to summer camp." he sighed.  
"But I was completely against it!" he added quickly. My face must've been blank and I just looked straight at him with no emotion. I just blinked once and nodded slowly and softly. Dad gave me a big hug and then left my room, mumbling many apologies along the way.

I turned back to my computer and saw Milton had sent me two messages.

Milton: Kim, u there?  
Milton: Kim?  
So I replied

Kim: Yeah, I'm here. My dad just told me I'm going to summer camp.

As soon as I hit enter and sent the message, the words finally sunk in, like a hot ink tattoo.

I, Kim Crawford, was going to Summer Camp. I looked back to my screen.

Milton: OH NO!  
Kim: OH yes.

* * *

I grabbed my skateboard and left my house and started for the dojo. Sunday training was the best, Rudy was always in the best moods on Sunday morning. I walked into the dojo and suddenly had the most outrageous idea ever. Perhaps I should pitch it to Rudy. I walked into the girl's bathrooms and got into my Gi. It often got lonely in the girl's changing rooms. There was never anybody to gossip with or to laugh and tell jokes with. It was only ever me. Although, I did like being the only girl in the dojo, it made me feel more special and unique. The black dragons always told us that we are the master of our skill, which is true, but they never told us we were unique or different. To them, I was just another black dragon. At Bobby Wasabi's everybody knows me as the Tom Girl. It's like they've known me forever, maybe longer, if that's possible.

I exited the change rooms and was greeted by Rudy singing some old disco song from Saturday Night Fever. I laughed and he turned to me with a smile.  
"Hey, Kim! They gang told me what happened. Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah everything's fine, except my mum is sending me away for a Summer camp." I said for the millionth time.  
"That's terrible." He gasped.  
"Well, not really. You see, I have this idea…..

Telling Rudy about my plan made him very excited. He was going to tell all the guys when they got here. I was so giddy I accidentally busted a punching dummy's head off. Minutes later, an angry Phil, marched in demanding we explain why he found a rubber head in his Falafel oil. Me and Rudy shrugged our shoulder's and told him to go complain to the new Pretzel shop owner. He huffed away just as the four guys walked in.

I was greeted by a whole bunch of questions about the pageant by Jerry.  
"You actually ran out?"  
"Did your dress rip while you were running away?"  
"Did you seriously run 4 miles away?"  
"Is your mum part werewolf? Seriously, how did she find you?"  
"Did Jack take you on a date after you ran away?"  
After asking that particular question I turned red and punched him in the stomach.  
"What was that for?" asked a laughing Eddie.  
"Too many questions." I grumbled in Jerry's direction.  
"Calm down guys!" shouted Jack above all the bickering. Rudy walked out of his office with a few sheets of paper.  
"Yes, please clam down! I have something important to tell you guys!" Rudy said. We all settled down, some of us sitting on the benches, our focus placed upon Rudy and what he had to say.  
"Now, as you all know, Kim is going away for Summer camp, but she has had a brilliant idea. As proud Bobby Wasabi sensei, my job is to be loyal, respectful, fair and to be a good teacher and teach you the most important values of life such as friendship, courage-"  
"Get to the point RUDY!" we all yelled.  
"Fine then. If that's how you people want it. You know, I had an entire speech down and you guys just ruined a very inspiring moment for me. You-"  
"Rudy…" I said with a warning tone. He gulped and continued.  
"Yes, well anyway. Kim has suggested we all go along with her on this camp! I have typed up permission slips, so just get your parents to sign them." he said.  
"THIS IS TOTAL SWAG!" screamed Jerry. And all six of us erupted in 10 minutes of laughing and celebrating.

This will show mum. Kim Crawford, you need to prepare for the best summer ever.

* * *

Sorry if it's short, you can never really tell how long it will look when it's posted! Please review.

~PP. XX


	3. Cliché Meetings and a Much Needed BFF

Kim's POV

Calm Kimmy, Calm. Stay cool. Lying in my bed, I looked to the right again where yet another noise rattled off my window.  
Holy Crap. Somebody is trying to break into my room. Damn it. Dad had told me last Fall that I should've sprayed some weed whacking stuff on the vines that crawled from the ground up to my petit balcony.  
I could literally hear his voice inside my head nagging me to do it .  
_"Kim, darl, here take the weed spray and get rid of those vines, we don't want you using them to sneak out at night." He laughed.  
"Daaad, nooo. Leave it in the corner of my room, I'll do it later!" I whined.  
_Just great. Now, instead of me breaking out, someone is breaking _in_. Jeez. I looked over to the corner of the room; the weed spray was still there. Any second now this demented hobo could climb up the vines and abduct me!  
Yet another stupid noise clinked against my window.  
"THAT'S IT" I murmured angrily as I got up and huffed my way over to my window. Opening the doors, I stormed out, only to be killed. I fell backwards into my room, onto my fluffy carpet and darkness overwhelmed me.  
Since I'm dead, I had absolutely no idea of timing, except that eventually after I was killed I saw a bright light. It wasn't like how people described it, instead darkness surrounded the bright light as it stood out, shaped as the perfect circle.  
"How nice" I thought as a welcoming hand seemed to extend itself to me. I leant up to reach out for it, but the hand that was previously coming towards me was just stuck. I rubbed my eyes, and suddenly realised I could feel my face. I could also hear my name being called repetitively. What the heck? I slapped my face and then looked around. Nope, not dead. I was still in my room, on the floor. And the bright light appeared to be the moon, which did seem brighter in the starless sky. As for the hand reaching out from the moon, let's just say the man on the moon shouldn't tease you like that.  
Well that explains everything. Except for how I ended up thinking I was dead, and why I could hear my name being called over and over again. I knew that voice all too well though. Even when it was so hushed that I could barely hear it, I knew it was my Jack. Uh… I mean Jack.  
My heart skipped a beat as I got up from the floor and picked up a hair brush and combed my honey blond curls down. I looked…presentable. Well, good enough considering I did just come out of heart failure moments before.  
"Kim. Kim. Psssst Kim! Kimmy!" I could hear Jack whispering. From the sounds of things I could also tell he was trying to climb the vines.  
At least I got that part right…almost. I walked over to the edge of the balcony and leant on the railing.  
"Kim!"  
"Yep, that's my name. Don't waste it." I said, hinting the annoyance in my voice  
"Why so grumpy?" he joked

No way, was he for real? Seriously, what the heck?

"You're not for real, are you? Why am I grumpy? Well, Mister, let me tell you why I am BEYOND grumpy. You come he in the middle of the night-"  
"Morning, actually." he said. I glared at him with all the fierceness I could muster. I looked at my clock. Indeed, he was right, it was 3am in the morning. But he didn't have to be a smart ass about it.

"Just saying..." he said. I glared at him even more.  
"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically. "You were saying, Kim?" he said, I figured he was trying to reduce the intensity of my death glare upon him.  
"As I was saying," I said coldly, "You come here in the middle of the night, throwing…(looking around for what he actually was throwing)… stones, against my window. And then you actually HIT me with one. I nearly died, and then you ask me WHY I'm GRUMPY? Oh well, _Jack, _I guess Kim's just in another bad mood, isn't she, because she's all grumpy. It's normal, isn't it? For somebody to throw stones at a window in the middle of the night…" I said, trailing off as I realised, it actually was normal. Well, not exactly normal, but cliché. I suddenly started to laugh softly.  
"Kim, are you alright?" Jack asked, obviously confused and stunned by my sudden emotion swing.  
"I'm fine, although, it's a tad cliché. Dontcha think?"  
Jack smiled.  
"That was what I was aiming for." he laughed.  
"Come on then. Get your sorry butt up here and explain what you're doing here so late at night…I mean early in the morning."  
Jack shook his head as he continued to laugh down below.  
"No problemo." He said as he started to climb up.

I ran back into my room and walked into my walk-in-closet. I shut the doors behind me, so that Jack couldn't see me. I fixed my hair in the mirror properly and then walked back into my room. Jack was still climbing up, but by the time I kicked all the stones off my balcony he flung himself over the banister, a little out of breath.  
"Whatcha doing here, Jackie?"  
"My mum isn't sure about the camp, dad's all for it, but not her. She's afraid I'll hurt myself."  
I gaped at him.  
"JACK! You do Karate!"  
"No, not like that hurt, she's just worried I might catch disease of something, or I might drown in a river. Stuff like that."

I nodded; I had forgotten that Jack wasn't a strong swimmer. Karate seemed to be the only sport he excelled in.

"So I came here because I know how good you are with people, well when you're not mad." he continued, "Do you think you could talk to my mum this afternoon, after school. You could come over, maybe stay for a sleepover?"  
"Sure Jack, except I can't stay for the sleepover, I'm already having one with Julie, Stacy, Kelsey and Grace."

"Thanks so much Kim." He said, and then he as he was about to swing himself back onto the vines, he turned to me and hugged me _tight._ I held him back softly. It felt wonderful, every part of my body that was against him was exploding with fireworks. I released my grip on him, and a few moments later he did too. Suddenly my brain started going off by itself.  
_Hey Kim, you should kiss him.  
_I struggled to look at Jack directly while my brain was still babbling.  
_Don't they ALWAYS kiss when this kind of stuff happens?  
_I finally locked eyes properly with Jack, even as my mind kept taunting me. Jack, somehow, must've heard my brain's gibing, because at that moment he took my chin and gave me a kiss on the side of my cheek.

"Goodnight Jackson." I whispered.  
"Good Morning Kimberly" he said softly, then disappeared down the vine for good.

That's it. I'm never cutting that vine down. Ever.

* * *

I faced Grace as she began talking about the routine we had performed the day before last at the L.A Secondary-Senior Schools Cheerleading and Dance Competition. Naturally, we had won, even though results hadn't been posted yet. Seaford High was the best of the best. It has been about four months since I drop kicked Grace in the face, but we compromised, and now were back as besties. Kelsey and Julie are pretty cool too, but if you asked Grace and me who we were closest to, we would say each other. I was at Seaford before Grace, I started at the beginning of the year, but she came half way through, and then Jack came three quarters of the way through. If it hadn't of been for me, Grace probably would've ended up being another of Donna's cronies. I had _way_more friends than Donna, and I was richer than her by far, but I was never a brat. She is though. Jack had a crush in her legs for a while, but that was only because she used to spray tan them. But now, her mother apparently refuses to pay for all the spray tans. After all, eighteen spray tans in one month is a little too many. And by the looks of things too, she's put on a tad bit of weight. Back to the subject of Grace, Donna had tried to make Grace her personal slave. Thank god I was there with back up to save her. I remember the day I kicked Grace though, very vividly for some reason. I was Captain of the team, but when I kicked her, she wanted to kick me off the team immediately! Funny though, I actually agreed. I guess it was because I wanted more freedom. But I would've preferred to give up pageantry, instead of cheerleading. Cheerleading was an expression of bottled feelings that were hidden too far under the unbreakable surface of my mind.

"Kim, your such a wonderful captain!" Grace gushed.  
"And Grace, your such a wonderful co-captain!" I replied with as much enthusiasm, we both started laughing. It was then that I noticed that only the guys would be coming with me to the camp and that I still hadn't told Grace about it.  
"Hey Grace…You know how I ran out of the pageant, right?"  
"Yeah…" she said uneasily.  
"Well, my mum has decided to send me to summer camp, and the guys have decided they are coming with me, but I only just noticed I will be the only girl! And I really need my best friend there, because if I need to talk about really important stuff, like shoes, clothes, guys, trends, hair, make up, fashion, celebs and gossip, I will have nobody-" I babbled, until I was cut off by Grace.  
"KIM!"  
"Sorrrrry" I mumbled, guiltily.  
"I know what you're trying to do. If you are trying to persuade me to come with you on this camp, I'm sorry but you can't." she said firmly.  
"Oh. Alright." I said, hanging my head.  
"Wait, I'm not done." She said. I looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Excuse me, what?" I said, she was really discombobulating me.  
"The reason you can't persuade me is because as BFFs (she smiled, knowing that I hated the term "BFF" because of its extreme cheesiness) we must spend the summer together. And that means that if you're going to summer camp, I must definitely have too as well! It's a rule, Kim! You cannot persuade me to do it if it's a rule!" she laughed.  
"GRACE! Thank you so much!"  
"Eh, don't mention it."  
"Yeah sure." I laughed.  
"No seriously. Don't mention it to anybody, especially Jerry." She said with no humour.  
"Alright, okay, I won't." I promised.  
The bell rang signalling it was the end of school.  
"Hey, want to catch a ride with me to Kelsey's for the sleepover?"  
"Nah, I'm going to Jack's to see if I can persuade his mom to let him come on the camp."  
"Ooooooh! I hope he can come…for you sake!" she said mockingly, then turned and left.

* * *

"Mrs Anderson, I am sure you are fully aware that as young teens we are being strongly influenced by those around us. The purpose of the summer camp is to learn the full values of becoming a sophisticated teen. There is no such thing as a perfect puberty, but there is such a thing as healthy one. By doing this trip we will be experiencing nature at its greatest, and we will be able to nurture our learning. As for dangers, there are no rapid rivers or any that go past 1.2 metres. Both of the two lakes on the camp grounds have three life guard post, plus supervision from our group coordinators. I hope you will reconsider about sending Jackson on this opportunistic camp."

"Kimberly, I have already considered Jack going, and my first thoughts were 'absolutely not!', but now, after all I've heard, I give my consent. Jack you may go on this camp."  
Jack leapt up from the couch and gave his mum a small hug.  
"Thanks so much mum!"  
"Don't thank me Jack…" she said happily, then left to the kitchen.  
"Thanks so much Kim." He said.  
"No worries, you would've done the same for me too."  
"But still, thanks a lot."

Jack's POV

Kim was like an angel! Literally! I was being allowed to go on this camp because of her! If it had been any other person I wouldn't have cared so much, but this was for Kim. And kim held a very big and special part in my heart.  
As soon as Kim left, my mom came out of the kitchen.  
"Jackson," she said, "She's a keeper, for life."  
"I know, mum. I know."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now folks! Anyways, please review and tell me if you think that the chappy was long enough! I rly have no clue! Anyway, please please, please review!**

**I PROMISE the next chap will have LOADS of UNMUSHY Kick!**

~ Pacific Popsicle xx


	4. Curtained Beds and a Reeking Ego

**8 reviews, but it's enough to keep me going…am I really that bad? Honestly?  
I promised I would make the last chappy longer, but I just needed to get something posted! I PINKY SWEAR this chapter will be longer and not crappy.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or anything you recognise.**

* * *

Kim's POV

Packing for camp isn't as easy as every teen movie makes it. Since I would be gone for 14 weeks I had to make sure to pack plenty of clothes. Call me vain, but I know I am good looking, and if I were to be popular at this camp place then I CANNOT be caught dead wearing the same outfit twice, which is why I have composed this list of clothing necessities:

14 pairs of short denim shorts - I have loads more, but it's not like anyone can really tell the difference between them, so it's okay if I wear them more than twice.

All 8 pairs of converses - pink, red, blue, fluro green, purple, yellow, black and white

Loads of off the shoulder tops – they're in fashion!

6 pairs of Nike high-tops

14 singlets

Loads of tee-shirts- for outdoor activites

2 bikinis

5 full piece swim suits – all designer labelled

9 pairs of ripped jeans

15 pairs of normal jeans

Yoga pants

3 pairs of Pjs

And my cheerleading uniform with pom poms. Apparently this camp is holding a talent show; I figured I could make up a pretty snazzy routine with Grace. I know that Eddie and Jerry will probably try a hip hop and salsa mixed dance together, and Milton might throw one of his infamous, -always-goes-wrong-, magic shows. But as for Jack, I have no idea what he would do.

The past few days since mum decided to send me to camp have been okay. I didn't think I would be grateful to Marcella for mentioning this camp, but I actually am. Thanks to her, I get to spend loads of time with Grace and the guys, plus, my country skills give me the upper hand of any situation. Mum has been particularly quiet; no doubt a sign of remorse and guilt, but it doesn't bother me. Dad knows I'm excited for this camp, but I specifically instructed him not to tell mum as I've been having a blast making her feel shamefaced.

* * *

Grace's POV

First ring. Second ring. Third ring.  
"Hey Grace!" said Kim as she finally picked up her phone.  
"Hey, I think we need to have a major goss session right now. I have tons of news!"  
"Really? Me too, I was going to call you to ask you over."  
"Okay, I'll be over in five mins, okay?"  
"Sure, see you soon."  
She ended the call and I put down my phone and got changed into less sloppy clothes. Quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and a singlet, I raced down stairs and called out to my mom to tell her I was going to Kim's.  
"Sure, honey, be back in time for dinner, or let me know if you're sleeping over at Kim's!"  
"Okay, bye mom!" I said as I stuffed my phone into my pocket.  
I exited our house and started up the hill towards Seaford Shore Estates. Kim was so lucky, she was rich, but not a brat and was loved by everybody. Seaford Shore Estates was where all the rich people live. Jack, as a matter of fact, lives there too. But Kim was always popular, she had been in a number of adds, after all she has the looks and her dad works for the biggest advertisement company in the States. I remember fondly when she accidentally drop kicked me. I had been in a bad mood that day, especially with Jerry for losing our egg baby, AGAIN, and I threw a hissy fit. Donna said Kim had done it on purpose, so I told Kim to leave, even though Kim was captain. Surprisingly she did leave. But when I found out Donna was lying, and Kim actually _aimed_the kick for Donna, I apologised and asked her back onto the squad, but she kindly declined. I told her she would always be welcome to come back as captain. It was about a month until Kim came back, I asked why she had taken a break, she said she wanted more freedom because her mum had her going for pageants.

I reached the top of the hill and walked to number 7 and pressed the shining gold doorbell. Kim opened the door and pulled me in.  
"Hey!" she said.  
"Hey, you seem very happy." I said, quirking an eyebrow.  
"I just got my packing done, that's all."  
"Oh right, I just need to pack my uniform after it gets back from the dry cleaners."  
"Oh, yeah, I got mine back early. Well come on up!" she said, yet again yanking my hand and pulling me up to the fourth floor of her house.

When we entered her room I walked in and flopped onto her double bed with blue curtains, it was so cool! I never get bored of her room. It's so big and bright. The walls are a bright coral pink colour, and she has a massive desk. Her bed is against the farthest wall, her walk-in-closet is half the size of my room, and you would kill just to have her en suite. The most beautiful feature was her terrace that had a small Jacuzzi and lounging area, but the view of Seaford Private Beach was breath taking, even the vine that spread along the length of her house was great.

I got up off her bed and opened the doors to her terrace. I walked the edge of the balcony and leant against it, toying with the vine that appeared to have grown from the ground up.

"You know," Kim said, "Jack climbed up those vines the other night."  
"WHAT! Spill! Or so help me god, I will make you listen to that Bieber kid!"  
"Jeez, that's a little extreme! I was going to tell you anyways!" she said.  
We walked back into her room and jumped onto her bed. We undid the curtains so they fell around the four posts. It was like a tradition, it was as though we were blocking out the world's distractions, and it was only me and her.  
"Well, the other night he came up to ask me a fovour, but he kissed me on the check at the end!"  
"No freaking way!" I screamed, jumping on her.  
I pulled away after hearing her muffled breath cursing me, but I really was super excited for the two of them. They needed to be together! Kim says she doesn't have a crush on him, but since she told me about the kiss, she seems lighter and brighter, well more than she already was.

* * *

3 days later.  
Kim's POV.

School's finally out! Thank god! I swear if I had to solve another of Mr. Hulin's questions about the laws of indices I might as well have passed out.

I ran out of school with Grace and we joined the massive amount of students cheering and jumping up and down. Grace suddenly prodded me in the arm and pointed over to an area in the distance. I followed her finger's direction and saw Jack looking extremely uncomfortable with Donna Tobin beside him. Anger and frustration started to build up inside me, HOW DARE TOBIN.  
I knew exactly what to do. I pulled Grace along with me and we marched up to Jack.

"So Jack…What do you plan on doing durin-" but she was cut off by me.  
"Jack!" I said, flinging my arms around him.  
"Hey Kimmy bear!" he replied, using my special nick name.  
"Oh hey, Kim!" Donna added, clearly annoyed by my appearance  
"Oh hi Donna. Didn't see you there. So, Jack, you all packed for _our_ trip?" I said, adding extra emphasis on 'our'.  
"What do you mean '_our_' trip?" Donna added, sarcastically, but clearly very worried.  
"Kim and I are going to spend some time in the wildness together. Camping and stuff!" Jack kidded, but Donna didn't pick up the joke.  
"Yeah! Just me and Kimmy!" he joked again, but yet again Donna missed it.  
Donna turned red and started to leave.  
"Oh and by the way, Donna," Grace added, "Those Jimmy Choo shoes are so fake, Liz told us so!"  
Ha, Donna! Donna had just gotten sold out by one of her own cronies! I was so happy with Grace that I had to turn my head so that Donna wouldn't see the beam that spread across my face.  
"Toodles Donna!" I said, sarcastically.

She turned, walked away and then screamed at Liz to get her but over to her. As soon as she was out of sight Jack thanked me and Grace for 'saving' him.

Me and Grace walked to her house together. I would be sleeping over, then in the morning my mum will drop off my Country Road bag and suit case, and then Grace's mum will drop us off at the bus terminal.

* * *

Kim's POV

Grace woke me up early. Very Early. Like at 6am How cruel can she be?  
"KIM! WAKE UP! WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR TO GET TO THE BUS TERMINAL!"  
"WHAT!?" I screamed loudly. Loud enough for Grace's mum to come yelling into Grace's room:  
"Bandage, First Aid or Ambulance?" she asked wildly.  
"NONE! WE NEED TO GET TO THE BUS TERMINAL EARLY!"

Grace's mum looked at the clock and then pulled me and Grace out of bed.  
"You girls get ready, I'll get breakfast, and then we'll leave! Hurry!" she orded  
The doorbell rang, signalling my mother had arrived with my bags.  
"I'll get those too." Said Mrs Collins. She bustled out of the room and hurried down the stairs.  
Grace and I ran out to the bathroom and both had quick showers and brushed our teeth. We ran back to her room in towels and got changed. Grace put on faded skinny jeans and a simple green singlet with the apple logo on it. She put on a pair of white, low cut, converses and then tied her hair back into two plaits. I decided to go with a pair of short shorts, a loose Forever 21 singlet and Nike high-tops. I quickly pulled my hair back into a French braid and rush downstairs with Grace. I check the clock to see we had accomplished all that in 10 minutes. When we got downstairs I found my mum and dad both having a very rush coffee with Mrs Collins.  
"…Well we must be going now!" she said to my parents.  
My mum and dad walked over to me and gave me a hug; mom was a little bit more hesitant though.  
"Don't do anything crazy, kiddo." My dad said, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Yes. Stay safe." was all my mum said.  
I gave dad a big hug and hugged mom a little less enthusiastically.

Within minutes my parent had driven back up to our house and Grace, her mom and I were on our way to the bus terminal. When we arrived we could see the gang of boys waiting and a whole bunch of other kids. Grace and I stepped out of the car and pulled our bags from the trunk.  
Grace's mum got out and hugged her, telling her to stay safe and listen to what the camp councillors/leaders tell her. Her mum pulled me as well into a friendly embrace and told me to look after Grace. I promised I would and then me and Grace walked across the courtyard towards the guys  
"KIM! There you are! Jack was getting worried you wouldn't show!" Eddie said.  
Jack scoffed, "I did not!" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Okay, maybe just a little worried."  
"Good to kno-"but I was cut off by the sound of a guy, probably in his early twenties .  
"HELLO! CAN EVERYBODY HEAR ME? (we all nodded a yes) GOOD! NOW, MY NAME IS DANIEL, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME DAN OR BIG D. I AM ONE OF THE LEADERS FOR THIS CAMP, ALTHOUGH YOU WILL ONLY FIND OUT WHICH GROUP YOU'RE IN ONCE YOU'RE AT THE CAMP! IT'S NOW 7:30 SO WE WILL BOARD THE BUS THEN HEAD UP TO HRESFIELD AND LOCKSFORD TO PICK UP THE CAMPERS THERE. YOU MAY NOW BOARD THE BUS.  
The bus was a double decker, but it was different to normal ones, this one seemed made for long kinds of trips. All the kids hurtled towards the doors, either picking a friend to sit next to or pulling out iPods as company. Somebody grabbed my hand, I presumed it was Grace trying to pull me to sit next to her, but my hand went all tingly. I looked to my right and saw Jack holding my hand.  
"Partners?" he asked.  
"Partners." I confirmed.  
I looked back to where the leaders were packing all our bags away and spotted Grace and Jerry together. They are each so oblivious to the crush's they have on each other. When me and Jack jumped on the bus I headed up to the second floor, my hand still in his. We got seats opposite Jerry and Grace, plus Jack let me have the window.  
After minutes later the bus rumbled to life and lumbered out of the terminal and towards bush land California. About thirty minutes into the ride me and Jack had decided that wasting the battery on our iPhones would be unwise, so we played a bubble gum blowing competition.  
"Mhmmmhmn bfbbbbbbffffff" I muffled to him whilst beating the record he'd set seconds before.  
"Well Kim seems like you broke my record, not for long though." he laughed.  
We both started blowing a new bubble but I accidentally turned my head and my bubble got stuck to his. I heard Jerry laugh and then Grace scold him for interrupting such an intimate moment. Jack and I just sought of stuck there (like we really had any other option) and looked into each other's eyes.  
"Get a room!" yelled some guy from the back of the bus.  
"It's a bus you idiot! Let them be!" sounded a random girl's voice.  
My mind told me to break the silence before things become awkward. I suddenly started blowing my bubble bigger and bigger until it popped and my and Jack's pieces of bubbe gum flew onto the window in front of us. Jack looked at me. I looked at Jack. We looked at each other. And then we looked at the window. Jack burst out laughing and I went into a fit of hysterics. IT WAS HILARIOUS! Thank god me and Jack were tall enough, so that nobody behind could see the gumball gloop. I took a tissue out of my backpack and peeled off our pieces.  
"That will be one to tell our kids, Kim!" he snickered.  
"Our kids?" I asked, surprised.  
"No…no way would I marry you…me and you, UGH…not that your ugh or anything, I mean, I would marry you anyday, but that's not what I meant...what I theoretically meant to say was-"  
"Ah shut up Jack Anderson." I said folding my neck into his.  
"Yeah, I should."

And then he put his arm around me. Gosh, I'm in heaven.

After about another 45 minutes we stopped and Dan announced that the Hersfield group would be getting on, and that they had way more kids, over fifty. That meant we had to share with them while the Locksford kids got their own bus. Damn it.

When the Hersfielders got on a muscular boy with blonde hair got on the bus with his gang of friends. His friends seemed to adore him, this instantly reminded me of Donna, and I suddenly thought of how they would be a perfect pair. Unfortunately he walked up towards me and Jack.  
"Hey man, mind if you move back a seat so I can sit next to your smoking friend?" he asked Jack.  
Before Jack could answer I cut in.  
"Actually he does mind, and I do too. So why don't you go hit on someone that has an IQ of about zero, because trust me, not even an ape would go out with you." I snapped.  
"Chill babe." he said, and then he sat down behind me and Jack.  
"Oh and please don't sit there, your ego reeks so bad that it's suffocating me." I retorted. The punk got up without a word and walked towards the back of the bus to sit with his friends looking extremely confused. Poor chap, that was probably his first rejection.

Two hours later, after stopping for the Locksford campers we arrived at the camp.  
Me, Jack, Jerry, Grace, Eddie and Milton all slumped off the bus, we were very tired after the long trip.

When we got off the bus we looked at our surrounds.

It was a hilly area, what you would typically expect for camping. There was a blue building and an orange building that were equal in size, plus two big white ones just 10 metres left of the orange building.

There seemed to be other buildings as well behind the two coloured ones. Small concrete paths ran from the bus bay to the orange and blue buildings.

"Quiet guys! QUIET!" called out a female voice. Everybody turned and looked at an auburn haired girl dressed in one of the camp shirts, like Dan. "Some of you don't know me yet, I'm Fiona. I am one of the group leaders. So I believe that some of you are new and some have been here before, either way, this summer we have planned a whole new bunch of activities since all of you are over 13. Moving on, those two buildings over there," she said while pointing at the coloured ones, "They are the rooms, the blue building is the boys dorms and orange is the girl's. The councillor's cabins are just behind, so you can find us there if you have any emergencies. The first white building is the meeting hall, which is where we will brief you on what you will be doing each day. It is all where we will be hosting the talent show. The next white building is the dining hall. Wake up time is 8am and light's out at 10pm. Every evening after dinner, which is at 6:30, you will have 3 hours and a half to practice for the talent show or use it as free time. Well that's the basics. So…yeah…  
WELCOME TO CAMP DERWOOD!"  
-

* * *

**Was that longer? I hope so. ****Thank you for reading! Please review, please. Anyways…onto special announcements:**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! MUST READ **

VVVV

**So, the other day I was at school and I saw this year 6 girl being picked on by a group of year 8 people, just because she sat at the table next to them. They did it again and again, until I finally told them to tick off. So please PM or post a review of you've had a similar experience, add your name, nick name or pen/author name, and I'll do a special shout out to you next chappy. The reason it's so important is because of a recent suicide by Amanda Todd, please read her story on Wikipedia, very emotional ;(**

**~PP xxxxx**


	5. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS!**

**So sorry for not updatin in ages and I'm sorry this isn't a chappy like you probs expected, but here are some things you guys need to know:**

**I was going to give up on this story, but after revisiting it, I have decided to continue on. I will try update when I can! So hang tight and I promise much better chapters, they won't be as brief and crap. **

**Love to you all!**

**Pacific Popsicle**

**xx**


End file.
